<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deal That Benefits by silicasun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463147">A Deal That Benefits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silicasun/pseuds/silicasun'>silicasun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, General Galeforce (mentioned), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, VH ending referenced, henry sometimes talks around ellie and charles, i saw a short comic and it inspired all of this mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silicasun/pseuds/silicasun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rough mission. Could you blame him? Charles just really needed a hug, who doesn't need a hug once in a while? But... that agreement changed a lot. Of course, Ellie was the first witness this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin &amp; Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Pact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Character is speaking"<br/>'Character is signing'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles was sat on Henry's bed. He didn't usually find himself in here, not unless he was returning something to Henry. Henry noticed the soul shaken look Charles wore on his face in spite of his weak smile. "Charles..?" A soft voice came from Henry, his eyes filled with concern. Charles looked up at his tense friend, slightly startled at him speaking.</p><p>Charles shifted in his oversized jacket while his hands fiddled with the soft material inside. It was a cold night. It was late. <em>Maybe I should just go, I'm- </em>'What's wrong?' The bed creaked as another weight was added. Henry was sitting next to him, waiting for him to explain.</p><p>"I know this is kind of a silly question," Charles started grinning in reaction to his own awkwardness, "but can I have a, um, a hug?" His gaze nervously darted around the room, resisting eye contact. "I-I mean you don't have to of course! I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, it's just... This is stupid I'm sorr-" "Charles," Henry cut him off in the middle of his frantic rambling, bringing Charles's attention to him once more. Charles settled his hands on the sides of his arms, waiting for his inevitable rejection. 'It's fine, but why?'</p><p>Charles flitted a look to Henry, in a surprised relief. "Oh, uh... the thing is," he hesitated in search of words, "It's just been a lot... you know? Like, too much. I guess." His eyes shot to the floor as he continued, "H-hen... you almost died last mission. I don't even <em>know-</em>"</p><p>He bit down into his lip until he tasted a copper tang. Cold tears surged at the edge of his eyes, threatening to fall onto his face as he recalled the events.</p><p>Ellie had been spotted, Henry immediately took action as gunshots rattled into the walls. Several bullets grazed him. Even worse when a Toppat had slashed his back with a knife severely while they attempted to make their retreat.</p><p>Charles could've done <em>more,</em> he knew because he had played the scenario back in his head so many times. As soon as they pulled themselves into the helicopter, Henry had immediately clocked out. He had to stay back from missions for a week while he healed.</p><p>He knew Henry would be upset with him if he found out that Charles was blaming himself, but <em>G</em><em>od damn it, this is isn't why they call him an ace pilot. </em>He rubbed his red headset idly, lost in thought.</p><p>Charles wasn't sure when Henry had pulled him into a hug, but he had quickly melted into the touch. The thoughts dissipated as gentle words brushed past his ear. He had to fight the heat that spread onto his face to focus on what Henry was saying. "Charles, it's ok. I'm here." "...Thank you." He slid his arms around Henry, returning the embrace. Charles planted his cheek against Henry's shoulder and sighed. Exhaustion began to catch up with him. He let his eyes close briefly, and his breathing slowed. All the pilot wanted was to stay here in Henry's arms.</p><p>"...Charles?" An unsure quiet word emitted from the ex-convict's throat. He jolted upright, shaking away his fantasies. "Hah, sorry. It's late, and you're really warm- I-I should probably get to bed," Charles stumbled over his words, hands trying to rub the fluster from his cheeks. Henry just gave him a typical half-lidded smile.</p><p>'Don't worry about it. You can hug me whenever you need it, ok?'</p><p>"Alright, but the same goes for you too, you know!" A stupid grin found its way on Charles's face.</p><p>The two still had their arms wrapped around each other's waists. The thief simply chuckled and nodded assuringly.</p><p>Charles slipped his arms away from Henry before speaking, "goodnight Hen." Henry gave Charles a gentle squeeze with his arms before retracting them as well, signing a goodnight in return. He watched Charles leave his room, the cheap wooden door softly clicking into place when he closed it.</p><p>Henry fell back onto his bed, a loud sigh escaping from his mouth. His hand fell onto his face as he chewed his lip. A burning sensation resided in his face.</p><p>A stray thought drifted through his mind. <em>Fuck.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dawn Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry has a dream and needs some reassurance. It won't be that bad, they're just bros! Certainly...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cheesy fluff in this chapter because im useless</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been here before. A familiar void that welcomed him so eerily. The fractured glass felt rough against his dirtied hands.</p>
<p>This time he couldn’t hear his voice trying to soothe him. Henry wasn’t sure if that was better or worse.</p>
<p>A radiant flash burned into his vision in front of him, yes, he had seen this before.</p>
<p>Shrapnel floated aimlessly among the out-shined stars.</p>
<p>Henry attempted to shut his eyes, but he was willed to remain focused on the aftermath of the explosion. It’s as if a force wanted him to search for a sign of a body. </p>
<p>A numbing pain reddened his hands as he bashed them against the metallic seal. His throat stung with dryness. Drowning emotion spilled down his cheeks as he buried his fingers into his arms and thudded his head against the capsule door. <em> Why did you have to sacrifice yourself for somebody who didn’t deserve it? </em></p>
<p>Henry’s knees buckled, arms trembling. His mouth was open but he wasn’t making any sound.</p>
<p>Haziness washed over Henry as he blinked away sleep. It was early. Shuffling in his tangled blankets, he slid out of bed. A shiver broke out over him as he moved from the warmth. </p>
<p>He could hear the other two already moving about the government apartment. Henry never understood why they got up before the sun, but at least they didn’t disturb him.</p>
<p>An inescapable intense heart-wrench clutched Henry when he remembered why he was up in the first place. He had dreamt about it again. He stumbled over to his bedroom door, noiselessly opening it out of habit. He slithered his way into the kitchen hallway to see a blissfully unaware pilot stirring a cup of coffee. </p>
<p>His undershirt was more fitted, compared to the rather baggy jacket that was tied loosely around him. Henry caught his gaze lingering for far too long and rubbed any remaining sleep from his eyes, which was also an attempt to let the pink die down from his cheeks. </p>
<p>As his spoon clinked rhythmically against the sides of the mug, he hummed a small tune, most likely playing from his headphones that sat on his head.</p>
<p>Henry gripped the thin wall corner, hesitant. The pair had gotten more affectionate towards each other with their “deal” they had formed. Mostly Charles. Not that Henry was complaining, he enjoyed the sudden amount of hugs he was receiving. Maybe a little too much. That was beside the point.</p>
<p>He was still getting… used to the idea of hugging Charles. He hadn’t really returned the favor due to his reserved nature. <em> I guess I could change that. </em></p>
<p>Charles nearly shattered his cup when he felt two limbs snake around his waist from behind.</p>
<p>“H-henry?” Charles stuttered as he slightly fell backward, bumping against his body. A low hum affirmed Charles it was in fact Henry behind him. He felt a head slump against his shoulder, and Charles suddenly became aware of how red his face must be.</p>
<p>“Uh… Henry what a-are you-” “Need a hug.” Henry shifted his arms, loosening his grip, “is it… okay?” “Yeah! Of course,” Charles assured him. He had agreed to this, it just caught him off guard. That was all. Henry readjusted his arms back to their previous position and closed his eyes. Charles couldn’t prevent the dorky grin that spread across his mouth, sleepy Henry was-</p>
<p>“Oh! Oh… is this a thing?!” An overly delighted voice exclaimed from across the counter. A redhead with an almost gleefully evil expression leaned forward, putting her elbows on the marbled top, “finally.” “No Ellie! This isn’t- no this is just um- wh- <em> finally?!” </em> Charles’s face burned in fluster, hands fidgeting as he tried to process what was happening. </p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at her, regaining his composure, “Look, it’s nothing like that.” “Then what is it?” “He just needs a hug!” Ellie shook her head and giggled at the blushing pilot. </p>
<p>Henry started slipping off his shoulder. A small complaint came from the thief as he nuzzled his face into Charles’s neck. He stared at Ellie in paralyzing embarrassment. “Good luck with that, Charlie. I’ll leave you two pining dumbasses be so you can figure something out.” </p>
<p>Ellie smugly turned around and left the apartment through the front door for her morning stroll. Though, lately, Charles started suspecting it was an excuse to brush up on her pick-pocketing skills.</p>
<p>Charles grumbled as he cautiously turned his body to face Henry’s. <em> Wow, he’s really out of it. He doesn’t usually get up at this time anyway. </em>“Sorry, you gotta go back to bed,” he absentmindedly murmured in case Henry was listening.</p>
<p>Scooping him up, he heard a small whine in protest come from Henry. Another apology was spoken from Charles as he shuffled across the hall and over to his room. </p>
<p>It was slightly creaked open, presumably from Henry sneaking out when he woke. Charles maneuvered his leg and bumped the door softly which gave him enough room to walk through. He set the tired Henry down on his mattress lightly. The covers were pushed aside, cluttered together. He bent down and pulled them over his body. </p>
<p>Just as Charles was standing back up, a soft touch landed on his arm. Henry was squinting at Charles, peeking at him as if he wasn’t really here and he'd disappear if given full attention. “Henry?” “Can you stay..? Just for a bit?” The concerned look on Charles’s face softened and he obliged. </p>
<p>He climbed under the blanket awkwardly, immediately being tugged into a hug. Henry curled around him, face buried against his chest. “O-okay… eager,” Charles laughed, short of breath, either because of how tight he was cuddling him or gay panic. “Shut up,” a muffled voice that could barely be heard breathed. He sighed, looping his arms around Henry’s sides, gradually closing his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whahfhdsaj hello all you people.... i didnt expect this story to get any attention so im not gonna lie this is a bit scary,, sorry for any mistakes in my writing i am getting sleepy from proofreading this like 10 times and im still dusting up on my writing skills ❤❤❤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! this is my first fic, so there probably isnt gonna be schedule. this isn't gonna be 30 chapters long either, since i only planned on having one chapter in the first place. hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>